Maya and Topanga
"Maya and Topanga" is the nurturing friendship pairing between Maya Hart and Topanga Matthews in Girl Meets World. Background Every since Riley first brought Maya home as her new best friend when they were extremely young, Topanga and her husband, Cory, have viewed Maya as a surrogate daughter, and have always endeavored to give her the nurturing and support lacking in Maya's own home life. History Season 1 Girl Meets World Topanga and Cory catch Riley and Maya trying to sneak out of the house, but assures Riley they will always be there for her. The next day when Riley staunchly defends her friendship with Maya, Topanga and Cory are so impressed, they give their daughter a Metrocard pass, allowing her the freedom to explore the world with her best friend at her side. Girl Meets Boy When Maya arrives to pick up Riley for their library trip, Topanga asks if she misses her phone. Maya replies that she feels that she and the rest of her peers are finally on equal footing, as she was the only student in the entire class who does not own a smartphone. Girl Meets Sneak Attack When Maya and Farkle drop by to pick up Riley for school, Topanga orders them to share the Matthews' breakfast of oatmeal, which Maya cannot refuse. Later, they witness Riley's little brother, Auggie reject his best friend, Mister Googly, for a new mysterious female . Girl Meets Father When a despondent Maya doubts that her teacher will still want to help her after quitting school, Topanga assures her he will, because that what he does, and is proven correct. As Cory and Riley show Maya she is more intelligent that she gives herself credit for, Topanga assures her the Matthews will always be there for her. Girl Meets Popular Reunited with the restored Riley, Maya is among the first patrons at Svorski's Bakery after Topanga and Cory have bought part ownership. Girl Meets Maya's Mother After speaking at Career Day about being a lawyer, Topanga and her husband, Cory, are surprised that their old school mate, Farkle's father, Stuart Minkus also attends. Two days later at the '''JQA '''Art Exhibition, Topanga is impressed by Maya's work. She and Cory wait with Maya when Riley stalks off to confront Maya's mother, Katy Hart, for not appearing as promised. The next day, the Matthews have dinner at their apartment with Maya, Farkle and his dad as guests. Girl Meets Smackle Topanga, Maya, and Riley help Auggie sort through his relationship with his girlfriend, Ava. Girl Meets the Forgotten As the girls decry working while at school, Topanga and Cory act out a scene of "Parent Theatre." Later as Topanga struggles to put away a load of groceries, Maya and Riley claim to be too worn out by their 45 minutes of cafteria duty to offer any help at all. Girl Meets Flaws Maya shares Ava's disappointment in Topanga's meager selection of breakfast pastries. Girl Meets Friendship Maya sucessfully camoflages the fact that Riley has a horse in her bedroom, from an exhausted Topnaga, with a quickly placed lampshade. Girl Meets Brother On their 15th wedding anniversary, Topanga and Cory happily watch through Auggie's window as Maya, playing the role of "Blondebeard," shares a Pirate Adventure with their children. At breakfast the next morning, the both join Auggie in eschewing Cory's scrambled eggs, when Riley tells them about Amanda McScrambleface's family and best friend, and eagerly embrace the idea of going out for pancakes. Girl Meets Home for the Holidays For the first time, Maya spends Christmas with the Matthews. While Topanga worries how the evening will be received, Maya becomes better acquainted with Riley's uncle Josh, and honorary uncle, Shawn Hunter. Girl Meets Game Night During the Matthews Monthly Game Night, Maya is ecstatic to see Josh again, while Topanga has to convince Cory that allowing "Doctor Turleneck and Mister Howdy" to play as well, is a good idea. Girl Meets Master Plan In order to make Maya's 14th birthday memorable, Topanga helps the rest of her family in an intricate scheme to bring Shawn Hunter and Katy Hart together, in the hope of sparking a romantic relationship. Girl Meets First Date Topanga has to catch Maya when she catches sight of Josh. Later, as Cory has decreed that Riley can only go out with Lucas in a double date with Maya and Farkle, Topanga is impressed by Maya's 84 percent effort. Topanga (along with Riley) also learns of Maya's "Dungeon of Sadness." Special Girl Meets Demolition Topanga is astounded to learn her family allowed Demolition salesgirl Aubrey Macavoy to sell them $1,700 worth of vintage clothing. The next day, Topanga, Cory, and Maya watch as Riley and Evelyn Rand trick Aubrey into giving the money back. Later, they invite a humbled Aubrey, to the Bay Window nook to talk. Season 2 Girl Meets Gravity Topanga and Cory assure Maya and Riley that it is a new year, and that he will not be their teacher. The girls insist they are ready for complete independence from him and leave, despite the fact they have left their footware behind. After school, the girls are depressed that circumstances (of their own design) have landed them in Cory Matthews' History class once again, and are shaken to discover that Topanga has unexpectedly hired Maya's mother, Katy to work at their hangout, Svorski's Bakery. The girls declare their need for a level of independence from their parents, which the Matthews apparently agree with. However, both girls come to reassess their position, when Mrs. Svorski dies, and at her memorial, Riley and Maya realize they must spend as much time with their loved ones as life allows. Girl Meets the New World Topanga and Cory tell Riley and Maya they need them to babysit Auggie, however, not as Riley expected that day, but the day after. Girl Meets Pluto After her friends have decided what to place in their time capsule, which Maya declines to participate, Topanga Cory and Shawn arrive at Topanga's to announce a trip to Philadelphia to unearth the time capsule from their own High School days. When the name or Shawn's old girlfriend, Angela is brought up, Maya and Riley decide to join them. It the backyard of her grandparents' neighbor, Riley digs it up, but the group is discovered by George Feeny. He orders the adults to undo the damage to his garden, but takes time to speak with the girls. Back in the Matthews home. Topanga is overjoyed to be reunited with the jean jacket she wore when she and Cory first declared their love for each other, and the opportunity to destroy a love letter once sent to Cory by another girl. Maya is far less happy to see Shawn reminiscing about the objects he left in the capsule, items, that years ago he found in a purse lost by Angela. Some time later, everyone convenes in Riley's room to speak about their hopes for the future, and Maya asks Shawn to be out there for her, and Shawn states that he can do that. Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Girl Meets the Tell-Tale-Tot Similarities and Differences Similarities *Both have had their parents divorce. *Both are female. Differences *Topanga excelled at school, Maya does not. *Topanga can focus, Maya tends to meander *Maya is a child,Topangas an adult. Quotes Trivia *Although she adores Topanga, Maya is a bit afraid of her. Gallery References Category:Girl Meets World Category:Characters Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Topanga Matthews Category:Pairings with Maya Hart Category:Female characters Category:Females Category:Girl Meets World characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Main characters